


Monologues

by QxH



Category: Hannibal (TV), Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

陆东植拧开水龙头，清洗手上的血迹。所有条件都准备好了，剩下的只需要等待。  
冬季冰凉的自来水无法安抚他剧烈的心跳，空旷的公共厕所照明苍白昏暗，勾起了他血腥又略有些情色的回忆。  
他手指伸进格子衬衫的领子里，发现一个月前的淤青已经完全消散了，脖颈因为鲜少光照而白皙如初。  
他深吸一口气，低头看了眼手机，忽然一个又圆又硬的东西抵着他腰部。  
“陆……东植？”一个陌生又带着奇怪口音的男声在背后轻轻响起。  
陆东植抬头，面前的镜子映照着背后一个神情沧桑憔悴，一头蓬乱卷发的外国男人。  
“东植……你是东植吗？”男人的嘴唇情绪激动地颤抖着，陆东植突然觉得胃被人使劲绞紧。  
他像电影里那些无辜路人缓缓举起双手，一时也无法否认自己的真实身份。  
“对……”  
陆东植说完就被男人抱在怀里， 男人的胡渣刺痛着他的脸颊，他宽大的手激动地摩挲着陆东植的背部。  
这让陆东植不禁油生一种令人怀念的愁绪。  
良久，男人冷静下来。他捧着陆东植的脸与他对视，湛蓝色的双眼溢满了泪水。  
是个外国人。陆东植想。  
但却是个身上带着熟悉的乳香味的外国人。  
“你可还记得我？我是你的格莱姆（Graham)。”  
陆东植记忆的磐石被撬开松动了，后妈愧疚而抱歉的眼神，父亲简单粗暴的低气压……好多记忆碎片带他回到多年以前的林间小屋。  
在那里他和几只狗戏耍，不远处守护着他的是两个男人。  
这个身世来得时机完全不对，荒谬绝伦，他还在等着那毁了他人生的男人出现，却在报复快要实现之前发觉回忆的大厦坍塌在他身躯之上。

一个月之前。

一个血红色的皮革笔记本安静地躺在精致的纸盒子里。  
盒子散发着一股令陆东植刻骨铭心又战栗不已的香味，这是那个男人所送过来的东西。  
令人荒唐一夜的相遇，已教陆东植深刻地记住那个男人的相貌。他甚至在自己上班的大韩证券公司遇到了罪魁祸首本人，他张狂地、堂而皇之地出现在自己面前，毫不掩饰、毫无羞耻。  
大家都被他秀美而古典的外表所欺骗了，认为他儒雅翩翩，内心宽容敞亮。  
陆东植知道，他在亲切地与自己交谈的徐理事面前，想尖叫，想呐喊，会显得自己像个哗众取宠的小丑。他忍耐着那些尖叫，咬紧牙关不要在众人对徐仁宇的一片阿谀奉承之中跳出来做那个小丑。  
然而回到家里却发现这个本子，他崩溃了。  
他本想倾泻而出的痛苦的泪水被按了暂停键，休止符上停留的是恐惧再临的颤音。  
他见过这个类似的本子，在尸体的血泊边。  
恐惧的本能越过了自怨自艾的围堵，他抱紧自己的双腿，一瞬不瞬地注视着那个本子。  
常年观看悬疑片让他的想象力暴力而又丰富，他忍了又忍，将那些发散到各处的晦涩想象收回。  
他蹑手蹑脚地拿起了它，那缠绕的绳索绕了好几圈都解不开，他不禁觉得自己是不是被囚禁在克里特岛的蠢驴，永远都抓不到公主留下的毛线团。  
终于，他见到了那男人的字。秀气精致但不可读——字体都是镜像写就的。

他胆小到甚至不愿去找一面镜子。  
陆东植躺着，他没有在思考，但漫无目的又不受控制地回忆起那个男人的事。他的大脑一遍遍像看录像带一样倒放着白天和徐仁宇见面的点滴。  
他自然又滴水不漏地和自己套近乎，有两三次，在无人注意的时候向自己投注炽烈的眼神。  
也许这个男人迷上自己了，他苦涩地自嘲。  
喧嚣的回放和左右互搏的争论结束后，他看不起窝囊的自己，决定奋而报警。  
陆东植告诉警察那天详细的过程，但他省略去了不可告人的部分。  
接线员觉得自己似乎听了某段都市奇谭，他不可思议地问陆东植是如何逃脱的。  
他再次沉默了，并以挂断电话为结束。  
那血红色的本仍然躺在盒子里，像童话里穿上后不可脱掉的红舞鞋，勾引着他。

“11月3日   
这绝对是我平生做得最得意之事。  
我居然在狩猎弱者的途中遇到了你，陆东植。  
我觉得那天你跪在血泊中，撅着嫩红的臀部在我身下射精很美。”


	2. （2）

威尔冲了杯咖啡，把微波炉里热好的牛奶放在陆东植的手边。  
卷毛青年垂眸望着茶几，看似平静的外表，双手却神经质地一下一下搓着死皮。  
“冷吗？”威尔问，他把牛奶往前推了推，“喝了暖和点。”  
“不冷。”陆东植答道，他看了一眼桌子“其实我今天约了人在大韩证券新办公室......”  
说着陆东植站了起来。  
威尔戴着审视意味地望着他说：“你约了谁？正巧，我也约了人在那里，所以才会碰到你。”  
陆东植眼睛一转，说：“公司的同事，韩国人社内恋爱有点......”  
“你的恋人？！”威尔站起来，热切地抓住养子的双手。“她是怎样的人呢？也对，你也到这个年龄了......”  
陆东植扯了扯嘴角，他觉得威尔的手过于干燥温热。  
“是……”陆东植脸色忽然一白，“是我的上司。”  
威尔嘴边溢出一丝微笑：“那的确很不方便。”  
这是电话铃声打破静谧。  
陆东植拿起手机，是一个陌生号码。他双眼发亮，边接听电话边推开威尔往外走。  
“陆东植，别以为我不知道是你！”电话那边的人气急败坏地破口大骂。  
“事先盯上吉田由美的是我！”  
陆东植捏了捏衣摆，控制不住嘴角上扬：“对啊，可是被我捷足先登了呢，徐理事。”  
对面的男人在努力平复呼吸的节奏。  
“你想要什么？”  
来了，来了，这一刻终于来了。  
陆东植滚烫的血液几乎要融化血管。

秋季的树林，陆东植会被爸爸们带去打猎。  
他太小，只能跟着猎狗们屁股后面笨拙地跑，那些金黄色的叶子发出咔嚓咔嚓的响声，偶尔会让小陆东植走神。  
秋季清澈而广袤天空下，低头看见的小片叶子里，藏着的阴影下是一群被陆东植踩在脚下正在搬家的蚂蚁。他正要好奇地蹲下身子，察看这微小的世界，远处却传来枪声和猎狗的叫声。  
原来是爸爸打中了一只猎物。  
格莱姆总是不愿意自己看到猎物尸体，总是打发他去和猎狗们玩。但另一个爸爸不同。他经常悄悄带陆东植进厨房，跟他讲解不同动物的内脏应该怎么处理，让他趴在流理台边看爸爸行云流水般的厨艺。  
他有点嫉妒这个爸爸，不仅仅是因为他长得英俊，气质高雅，还因为他无论做什么事都干净利落，从没有什么事能难倒他。格莱姆对他时而严厉时而温柔，却偶尔有些笨拙和心不在焉。他会带着陆东植玩小马玩偶和堆积木，一开始格莱姆总是兴奋地给他讲一些他在野外工作遇到的野生动物，比如说沼泽地里出现的鸦群，秃鹫和鬣狗。说到后来便走神，陆东植只好自己玩。直到爸爸抱起格莱姆并让自己回房间去休息。

“他绵软、顺势而为的样子真像你。”汉尼拔手指拨弄着细软的卷毛含笑对身边的伴侣说。威尔含笑回应，笑意却不达眼底。  
“然而这样的孩子，是很难在我们身边存活的。”

威尔总是对一些模糊的未来拥有远见。  
几年后迫于无奈，他将这个亚裔养子寄托给远在韩国的朋友安置。威尔特地交代希望可以找到一家心地善良的大家庭抚养他长大，这样的孩子才能拥有真心的朋友，未来也会有幸福的小家。


	3. （3）

大韩证券最近风头无两，完美预判了美股下跌趋势，提前做空了某互联网企业，顺势收购了其他证券公司。业务扩展了，楼也多盖了一栋。  
于是首尔的地平线上钢筋水泥扎成的摩天大楼又多了一座，那森严牢固的支架组成的庞然大物，是某些人男性魅力象征的投射，但那在徐仁宇眼里看来，不过是适合撒上懦弱者血液的墓地。  
“生命是一团欲望，欲望不能满足便痛苦。”  
每当他见到那些郁郁不得志的人，叔本华的话语便会回响在他脑海中。他睥睨他们，在他眼里，他们的挣扎犹如蚍蜉撼树，唯一有价值的结局是感悟到西西弗斯般的命运并主动结束这不公正的命运。  
那天他盯上了一个抠抠索索的流浪者，靠捡破烂维生。

在袭击了流浪汉，把人搬到大韩证券新楼准备按下血色手印后，他听见了一声轻微的呜咽。那声音藏身在钢管堆后面。  
徐仁宇谨慎地迈着脚步向钢管堆移动，就在他快要走到钢管前时，钢管被藏在后面的猎物推倒。徐仁宇反应极快的躲开，就见一个人背对自己正往楼梯间跑。  
那个笨拙的身影很快被徐仁宇追上，并从背后将人压倒在地上。  
两人扑起的尘土让对方狼狈地咳嗽起来，徐仁宇抓着柔软的卷发，将人脸转过来，看见的是一张圆润柔和的脸。  
“为什么跑呢？看到我在干什么了吗？”徐仁宇想象着身下的人呼吸在自己面前停滞的感觉，焦躁的情绪缓和了下来。  
卷发男人只是一个劲地摇头，就在徐仁宇准备直接掐死他时，他支支吾吾地说：“在你做你想做的事情之前……我觉得你大可不必把我也弄死……这样你今晚就要处理两件尸体……”  
徐仁宇血液冷了下来，略带兴味地问：“喔？那我应该拿你怎么办呢？”  
“我不会说出去的！我是有工作的男人，我的愿望是平平安安过日子，反正我们谁也不认识谁……”  
身下的男人开始哭了起来，他哭得很大声，让徐仁宇异常烦躁，还时不时停下来打嗝。  
这时身后穿来一阵人摔倒的声音，徐仁宇往后一看，猎物逃跑了。  
麻烦真是越来越多，徐仁宇越发暴躁了起来。谁知身下的人似乎也想趁乱逃跑，他抬起膝盖想打击徐仁宇的裆下，徐仁宇适时的抬起身子，抓住身下的人乱挥的双手生气地给了他几个耳刮子。   
白皙的脸上浮现了粉色的红印，这让徐仁宇有些兴奋。他将手重新放在男人的脖颈上，却发现对方哭得通红的眉稍有些好看。

陆东植休息了三天才回到工作岗位。他在报警和沉寂遗忘这件事中反复横跳，最终还是没有报警。法律并不支持被强奸的男人维护自己的权利，但当事人所蒙受的巨大耻辱和伤害却无人负责。当他在网络上看到类似的男受害者报警却不能控告凶手时，顿感异常荒谬，又直觉那晚上的人说不定也是知道这一点才向他下手。平安无事生活了34年，却没想到突然飞来横祸。  
就在他心神紊乱地去上班时，营业部门忽然召集大家开会。  
原来大韩证券的三公子惹会长发脾气送到国外学习，他的哥哥徐仁宇接管营业部。  
陆东植站在同事后面，听到徐仁宇的得体优雅的发言浑身僵硬。  
他回忆起了那晚很多细节。比如说徐仁宇伏在他身上放肆而野性的喘息，陆东植觉得一阵反胃。他害怕徐仁宇认出那晚的人是他，于是不停地往同事身后缩。  
“我们来互相认识一下吧，大家自我介绍，以后都是我的同事，希望有一个融洽又有活力的竞争氛围。”  
徐仁宇平和又有亲和力的笑容让众人不经意放下心防想要靠近他。唯独陆东植入坠冰窖，他一点都不想来什么相亲相爱的自我介绍他只想马上冲向门口溜走。  
在煎熬中朴宰浩介绍完了眼神望着他，露出友好敦促的笑容希望他赶紧接话。  
陆东植紧张地吞了吞口水，捏着嗓子说：“我叫陆东植，是营业三组的营业员……”他低垂着眼睑不敢和徐仁宇对视。  
然而并没发生什么奇怪的事情，接着吴美珠接茬自我介绍了。

等下午徐仁宇说他会按照业绩单独找代理们和职员谈话，陆东植的心又悬了起来。他坐立不安地确认，每个营业三组的人都会被他叫进办公室谈十分钟，自我介绍时那种被人切成肉块放在火上炙烤的感觉又开始折磨他。  
然而早上的风平浪静又让他以为自己的伪装能顺利通过。他决定自己应该学习那些知名演员，扮演一个新的灵魂，一个既不懦弱又没有经历过性暴力的陆东植。  
他意识到男人并没有认出自己是谁。  
等陆东植豁出去敲开徐仁宇理事办公室的大门时，他入眼的是一个儒雅斯文，出身优渥的理事。  
徐理事亲切地问了他住在哪，平时上班过来会不会很远，又不无担忧地询问为什么入社两年还未能晋升代理。  
陆东植一开始紧绷的神经居然逐渐松懈了，他意识到男人应该完全没认出他。  
徐仁宇坐在另一边的真皮沙发上，穿着西裤翘起的大腿放了下来，一双呈亮的皮鞋随意地踏在深色地毯上。陆东植知道西裤下的大腿遒劲有力，那随意放在两腿间的双手会在男人高潮后揉自己的小肚子。  
他低下眼帘，遮住汹涌的思绪，隔着一张茶几和看着社员资料的徐仁宇共享一室宁静。


	4. （4）

徐仁宇并没有天真的陆东植所想的那样，他其实坐在真皮沙发上听见对方有些紧绷的尾音就想起了这个人在自己身下哭喊的情状。自我介绍时单纯觉得发型有点像，近了细看果然细长又扑闪的眼睛就跟那晚一模一样。  
坐在对面的人因为自己的几句贴心话就整个人松懈下来，仿佛一只不够狡猾的小狐狸，因为猎人的一两个爱抚就摊开了肚子。  
他不动声色地让陆东植享受这恐惧前的安宁和信任，思考着打破表面和平的时机。

最终他决定将写着自己每日绮念的红色日记本寄到陆东植家，提醒他，不允许他忘记那天的屈辱和快感。  
他为自己想出这般大胆任性又有趣的折磨方式感到自满，陆东植的反应想必十分有趣。他希望看到这个曾经雌伏在自己身下的男人惊恐害怕，被记忆折磨得辗转不安又不能不承认自己从中获得快感的样子。

他的预想落空了。  
陆东植看起来憔悴但并没有激烈的反应。他们平时的交流甚是公事公办，只能说是合格的上下级关系。  
曹宥真还报告说陆东植对同事无理施加给他的工作进行抗议，现在大家都不是很敢找他帮忙加班或者打印了。  
他有些困惑，但又欣喜。或许他将陆东植看得太过懦弱和平凡，又或者自己激发了陆东植强硬的一面？  
但可以从朴武硕那里得知的事，没人去警局举报大韩新大楼半夜三更有流浪者出没的事。也没有人举报这一带有男性被强奸的事。  
他玩味地喝着威士忌，安静地等待陆东植出牌。


End file.
